Hilos del destino
by narushizu4ever
Summary: Las personas se alejan,Los sentimientos cambian y el hilo se rompe...fic para el reto "Parejas Crack" del foro la aldea oculta entre las hojas.


**Hilos del destino**

**Discraimer: Ningún personaje utilizado en esta historia me pertenece, derechos a Kishimoto **

**Fic para el reto: PAREJAS CRACK del foro "La aldea oculta entre las hojas"**

**Pareja: SasoKure…chanchanchan xD**

-Gracias por venir a acompañarme a la aldea de la arena Kure-chan –agradecía una joven de cabello lila atado en una cola de caballo, camisa color café, shorts beige y medias de rejilla.

-No hay problema Anko-chan ,¿Pero exactamente porque querías que viniera?-pregunto una chica de cabello azabache largo y ojos rubí que vestía un vestido rojo con especie de poncho blanco encima-Sé que tú puedes perfectamente entregar el suministro de medicina-agrego aún caminado por las calles de la ciudad mirando todo con fascinación.

La aldea de la arena era un lugar fascinante la arquitectura, las vestimentas, el clima todo era muy diferente a Konoha y eso le atraía.

-Bueno…pues solo quería pasar algo de tiempo contigo nada más-respondió despreocupada la otra encogiéndose de hombros.

La especialista en genjutsu al oír la respuesta volvió la atención hacía su amiga viéndola con escepticismo.

-¿Orochimaru-sensei se negó a venir contigo y como tú no querías aburrirte en el camino me trajiste verdad?-interrogo la peli negra y al ver la cara de nervios de su amiga al ser descubierta suspiro.

¿Por qué siempre ella quedaba en segundo plano en la vida de sus amigos?, ¿Qué acaso ella era alguien aburrida con la que no querrían estar?

Anko al notar el semblante triste de su amiga se sintió la peor persona del mundo, No tenía amigos, Bueno no tenía amigos salvo Kurenai ya que el resto de la aldea la tachaba de loca.

Y Kurenai…bueno digamos que la entendía después de todo la oji-roja sabía perfectamente lo que es estar sola…

-Lo siento…-fue lo único que dijo para luego abrazarla como un gesto de cariño fraternal.

La otra se sorprendió ligeramente eran raras las veces donde su amiga mostraba cariño hacía alguien, más poco a poco respondió el abrazo.

-Te prometo que tan pronto termine tú y yo iremos a comer juntas-le invito con una radiante sonrisa.

Yuuhi por su parte asintió devolviéndole la sonrisa, pero se percató de que eran observadas por un muchacho peli rojo.

-¿Quién de ustedes es la que entregara el pergamino dirigido al Kazekage?-pregunto en tono cortante y sin emociones en su voz.

Mitarashi se separó de su amiga y volteo en dirección hacia donde el chico se encontraba, por unos segundos solo lo miro hasta que finalmente reacciono.

-Ah, yo lo traigo-La peli morada señalo su mochila dando a entender que ahí lo tenía guardados.

El misterioso joven no había escuchado nada de lo que la molesta ninja asignada a la misión de su aldea había dicho, solo se dedicaba a observar a la acompañante de esta de pies a la cabeza, y no cabía duda era hermosa una _**muñeca**_ en todo su esplendor.

Kurenai por su parte solo se dedicaba a observar la aldea, siendo ignorante de aquellos ojos que la examinaban _muy _minuciosamente, o bueno al menos eso quería dar a demostrar ya que era perfectamente consciente de la mirada del chico sobre ella y eso la incomodaba de cierta manera.

La tercer joven presente solo bufo molesta ¿Analicemos la situación sí?, el chico era un pedante cubito de hielo, había interrumpido su conmovedor momento con su amiga, y ahora ese mocoso degenerado estaba comiendo con la mirada a su amiga _cosa que en realidad le valdría madres si en esa mugrosa aldea llena de gente amargada hubiera dangos, _¡Pero no, ni un solo y mugre dango! Oh definitivamente la más joven del grupo no estaba para nada feliz.

Suspiro intentando calmarse, sabía que no era bueno enfadarse ahí Suna era conocida por su desprecio y mal recibimiento a los forasteros y ella no quería provoca conflictos innecesarios.

-Disculpa, no es que me incomode como babeas por mi amiga-dijo con una sonrisa fingida-¿Pero podrías decirme donde está la oficina de Kazekage-sama?-pidió.

El joven misterioso paro de observar a la Yurui por un momento, para prestar atención a lo que la otra chica decía.

-_Que irritante…_-pensó con molestia en su voz-Oh no se… ¿Tal vez sea encuentre en el edifico más grande y redondo?, Ya sabes ese que tiene el kanji del viento-respondió sarcástico y mordaz con una sonrisa burlona en los labios.

Anko abrió la boca indignada, ¡Al diablo la diplomacia ahora vería ese mocoso por qué Orochimaru-sensei la eligió como su única estudiante!

Tomo posición de ataque cosa que el extraño muchacho noto e hizo lo mismo, guerra quería ella pues la tendría.

Kurenai por su parte solo se alarmo, no era bueno hacer enojar a su amiga y eso lo sabían todos los aldeanos de Konoha, así que para evitar la necesidad de una pelea y una posible muerte se interpuso.

-Anko-chan, ¿No crees que deberías ir mejor a la oficina de Kazekage-sama? , Entre más rápido vayas más rápido nos iremos y así podremos ir a comer dangos a Konoha juntas-sugirió la peli negra sabiendo perfectamente que si había dangos de por medio su amiga aceptaría lo que fuera.

La estudiante del sannin por su parte bajo la guardia y se calmó aunque aún miraba con odio y resentimiento al chico.

-Bien…-suspiro-Kurenai en marcha a ver al Kazekage-le indico a su amiga.

Aunque el chico parecía tener otros planes…Para él la kunoichi peli morada era una molestia latente y quería seguir molestándola, ¿Pero cómo molestarla sin causar alboroto? Entonces recordó a la otra chica la peli negra parecía bastante apagada a la oji-café, Sasori sonrió internamente.

-En realidad…he observado que tú amiga parece tener cierta fascinación por nuestra aldea-hablo calmado-Podría mostrársela en lo que tú vas con el Kazekage-se ofreció cortésmente.

Y ahí iban más molestias hacía la Mitarashi, ¡No, de ninguna manera su amiga iba a pasar tiempo con ese antipático y menos sin ella para cuidarla!, Estaba por negarse rotundamente pero…

-¡Esa es una gran idea!-exclamo emocionada la peli-negra la ciudad la atraía y quería verla completa antes de irse.

-Bien entonces está decidido-asintió el peli rojo con una sonrisa aunque internamente se burlaba de la peli morada.

El plan había salido mejor de lo que esperaba, no solo se había burlado de aquella molesta chica, si no que la niña linda lo había apoyado, Doble recompensa.

Por su parte la Mitarashi estaba en estado de shock, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada el maldito mocoso se había llevado a su mejor amiga, ¡Y lo peor ella no objetaba nada!

-Me vengaré…-murmuro en tono molesto pero resignándose.

Mientras tanto Kurenai y el chico misterioso caminaban por las calles de Suna, ella impresionada y curiosa, él por su parte calmado y sin prestarle mucha atención a todo lo que ella decía de su aldea.

¿Por qué debería hacerlo?, La chica era linda pero solo eso para él las personas le eran molestas y solo les prestaba atención a aquellas con buena apariencia para ser parte de sus _**obras maestras**_.

-¿Sucede algo?-pregunto extrañada del silencio de su acompañante la especialista en el genjutsu.

-Nada…-contesto fingiendo cortesía-¿Dime cómo te llamas?-pregunto fingiendo interés.

-Kurenai Yuuhi-respondió con una sonrisa aunque sentía el ambiente hostil del chico pese su tono de voz calmado-¿Y tú…?-pregunto con cuidado.

-_Sasori no Akatsuna_-contesto con simpleza sin darle mucha importancia como si le diera igual su nombre.

-Ya...-desvió la mirada ligeramente incomoda-¿Y qué haces para divertirte? –pregunto tratando por todos los medios de quitar ese incomodo ambiente.

El peli rojo que sorprendió ligeramente no sabiendo que responder, No creía que la respuesta de "Hago marionetas" fuera una respuesta, Y menos si decía "Me especializo en marionetas humanas y quiero convertirte en una".

-Arte…-respondió finalmente lo único que se le ocurrió decir.

-Genial, ¿Y qué tipo de arte?-pregunto interesada aunque sonriendo internamente ya se imaginaba de cual.

-Solo arte…-repitió por primera vez un tanto inseguro sin entender por qué a esa chica le interesaba tanto.

-Oh ya…yo creí que hacías marionetas-soltó calmadamente la oji roja siguiendo con su camino.

Sasori ahora si mostro cara de sorpresa y agradeció que su acompañante no lo viera, porque hubiera hecho que la tierra lo tragara si era así.

-¿Cómo sabes que hago marionetas?-interrogo interesado mientras la seguía su compañera solo río en respuesta cosa que lo molesto.

-Tú abuela es mundialmente famosa por eso-respondió como si fuera obvio.

Él se molestó en silencio aunque lo oculto perfectamente, no le gustaba que mencionaran a su abuela sus lazos con ella se habían roto cual hilos defectuosos, viejos y gastados.

Kurenai lo noto y frunció el ceño levemente volviendo a alegarse pero esta vez molesta, cosa que sorprendió y preocupo al peli rojo.

-¿Hey que te pasa?-pregunto en tono… ¿preocupado?

-Deberías apreciar lo que tienes…-dijo molesta y el la miro con desconcierto-Me refiero a tú abuela, ¡Tú familia, yo no tengo familia mi madre murió entregando su vida para que yo naciera y mi padre murió frente a mis ojos en el ataque del Kyuubí!-grito alterándose y recordando.

Su padre había dado la vida por salvarla a ella y a otros niños, aún recordaba como ella objeto para que la dejara pelear a su lado pero él se lo prohibió e incluso puso una barrera para que no interfiriera, lo siguiente que Kurenai pudo ver fue una mancha de sangre en dicha barrera y el cadáver de su padre.

-Y desde ahí me quede sola…-musecito en tono ido y con lágrimas en los ojos bajo la cabeza para que no la vieran llorar.

Sasori se sorprendió por su relato e hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió, la abrazo eso fue todo y algo tan sencillo cumplió su objetivo, logro calmarla.

-Si te hace sentir mejor yo también estoy solo…-le conto en un tono bajo casi en un susurro sin separarse de ella-Mis padres…murieron asesinados-miro la banda ninja de la oji-rubí con cierto odio.

-Lo siento…-le dio el pésame ahora comprendiendo que él sabía lo que era el dolor.

-_Yo también…-_respondió sin dejar de ver la banda de la chica.

_Esa chica para él no era tocable…_

…..

Pasaron los años y se siguieron frecuentando, sus lazos crecían y sus sentimientos igual aunque no de la manera que uno esperaba…

-¿No te quedarás hoy?-pregunto una joven Kurenai que portaba el uniforme estándar de un jounin.

-No –fue la cortante respuesta de un joven que usaba la ropa típica de los aldeanos de Sunagakure.

-Pero hoy es mi fiesta por acender a jounin-le recordó levemente molesta.

-¿Y?, Kurenai a mí no me interesan esas cosas banales…y además esta es una festividad al parecer exclusiva de Konohakure-le respondió en tono frio-Además…tengo cosas más interesantes que hacer-se dirigió hacía la puerta del departamento de la chica y partió no sin antes darle un abrazo y un beso en la frente.

_Un abrazo posesivo y un frio beso en la frente…_

….

Los años pasaban y el lazo que alguna vez los ataba se iba cortando hasta que una noche…

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto de manera hostil una mujer de cabellera negra y ojos rubí al ver a su acompañante tranquilo recargado sobre el balcón de su casa.

-Esperaba una bienvenida más amable por parte de una futura Sarutobi-se burló él otro.

_-Oh perdón, su real majestad_-bufo la otra sin dejar de mirarlo de forma dura-¿Gusta que le traiga sus pantuflas o su pipa?-pregunto sarcástica.

-No, solo te quiero a ti en tú cama desnuda suplicando que te haga mía finalmente-le contesto con una sonrisa burlona acercándose a ella peligrosamente para luego besarla con lujuria.

Aunque fue detenido finalmente cuando ella mordió sus labios haciendo que sangraran, pero no lo hizo por la pasión sino por enojo.

-¿Qué mierda te ocurre Kurenai?-pregunto sorprendido y separándose.

-¿Qué mierda me ocurre?, Te diré que mierda me ocurre-lo encaro sin miedo como siempre lo hacía-Ocurre que en mi terraza esta uno de los criminales más buscados del libro bingo, un traidor a su aldea, un enfermo loco mental con intenciones de violarme unos días antes de mi boda-Le dijo con odio en cada una de sus palabras.

Sasori mostro su semblante molesto, pero la mujer no se echó para atrás, haciendo que las miradas llenas de odio por parte de ambos se encontraran.

-Veo que has hecho tu decisión ninja de Konohakure…-fue lo único que dijo antes de desaparecer en una nube de humo.

-Veo que tú también has hecho la tuya…Akatsuki-respondió al aire tocándose el anillo de compromiso y quitando de su brazo un brazalete echo de hilo.

_Ahora ellos sabían que su hilo del destino estaba roto para siempre…_

**LOL y esto fue un trabajo a la jalada, obviamente ya perdí pero me divertí haciendo esto…exepto cuando hubo un apagón en mi calle y no había guardado por lo cual en 3 días tuve que escribir el trabajo de semanas…y me faltaron detalles e.e**

**En fin espero que les haya gustado dudas y felicitaciones en forma de sexy review por favor ;D**


End file.
